I'll Never Forget
by AnarchyGunRage
Summary: The Seamstress scenes in 7's point of view. It's not much, but I did my best. Possible 9X7.


**Note from the Author:**

**This is a 9X7 oneshot. The Seamstress scenes in 7's point of view. It's very short!! **

**Enjoy.**

........................................................................................................................

I'll Never Forget

I was walking around, outside my home one night...That night.  
I just found out that 1, that coward, had actually sent 2 out into the open so he could die! I would have evenged 2, if 9 hadn't stopped me. I just left, I needed to get 1 out of my site, out of site, out of mind. I needed to cool down.

I paced outside, flashbacks and voices ringing in my head. I was hysterical.  
I looked back at all the times we(5 and I) spent with 2 before I separated myself from 1's group. Then, after all those happy memories, 2's death managed to jump passed my mind. I came so close to crying, but I was the warrior, I had to be strong.

After all my 'alone time', I started to hear a rucus coming from inside. It sounded like the sound of someone screaming...1 screaming.  
Half me thought: "Why bother?" and the other half of me said: "You better go see what's up." I went with that and slowly headed for inside.  
After I heard 9 and 5 yelling, I picked up speed a bit. I felt my heart stop when I saw the biggest, ugliest creature-machine I'd ever seen, it was attacking 9 and 5, and it HAD 1 and 8. It was using its tail to ommit light that had 5 zombifyed. I threw my spear and pinned its tail to the nearby wall. I then dove and slid to avoid the angry creatures attacks.

This thing was called the Seamstress by the way.

I avoided her attacks and got back to my spear again, and I chopped off the tip of her tail so she couldn't hypnotize us anymore. But 5 was still zombifyed. 9 took a knife and ran to cut 1 free.  
But the creature hit me and sent me flying to the other side of the room. I got back up and retaliated, but the Seamstress grabbed me and subdued me. She raised her hand that was made of clippers and was about to snip me right in half, I'm sure.

I prepared for my death, when something hit the Seamstress in her face and thus making it alot more unattractive then it was. She sheiked angrly at 5, who was unzombifyed and holding the cross bow that he made.  
The Seamstress placed me on one of the spools she had on her back, the empty one, and I was helpless, for one of the first times.  
"7!" 9 called to me as he pursued the Seamstress.

"9!" I called back.  
He dove for the Seamstress' tail and grabbed it, she drug him for awhile before he lost his grip and fell to the floor. "NO!" I called.

.................................................................................................................................

The Seamtress carried me all the way back to the factory, believe me, I stuggled all I could, but I couldn't shake free of her grip.  
She wrapped me up while I was wide awake, since she couldn't inesitize me. It stunk as the needle entered and exited my body the multiple times. Left, right, left, right, left, right....  
Soon I was wrapped up in red threads so tightly, I could hardly move and she put me away with 8, who was also hopelessly wrapped up.

Inside the Seamstress was dark, cold, damp, claustraphobic and smelly.  
I had no idea what was going on, all I could do was listen to the sounds. I could hear the sound of the Fabrication Machine working...What was it doing?  
But soon, there was to time to think anymore. I got nervous when the Seamstress took 8 out and all I could do was listen to him go silent after a while. After the long silence, I was inches from screaming, but I thought screaming would effect my rank as a fearless warrior.

Dispite that, I screamed on the inside when the Seamstress ejected me from her inside. I looked down at 8s body and gasped. The Seamstress lifted me up and was about to present me to the Machine.  
Then someone yelled at her to get her attention. She did move away from the machine, but she put me back inside in the process. There was a BIG rukus, but I didn't know what was going on.  
Soon, something cut the back of the Seamtress and I fell out, landing into 9.

9 and I managed to escape.  
He saved my life, I owe him my life and I'll never forget what he did for me that day. Everyday I think about it...

..........................................................................................................................

**Note from the Author:**

**Not much, I know...But I did my best...I hope you liked it.  
Thanks for reading. **


End file.
